tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
A Vampire is a mortal who has been cursed with vampiric haemophilia. They are halfway between mortals and undead. They can not die of old age, but they still need to breath and feed to live. Vampires who take care of their nutrition are very beatiful, and they can lure mortals into traps. They are nocturnal creatures, their skin is very pale and the Sun burns their skin. Vampires need to feed on human blood regularly in order to remain sane and healthy. Vampires who do not have a regular blood supply become horrible creatures. Vampiric haemophilia Vampiric haemophilia, commonly known as vampirism, is the disease that turns a person into a Vampire. The vampiric haemophilia is usually transmitted by a Vampire that feeds on his prey, but it can also be voluntarily contracted by drinking a Vampire's blood. Having sexual relations with a Vampire can also infect you with vampirism. The vampiric haemophilia alienates a mortal's soul from its body. The Gods repudiate Vampires, since they symbolize the opposite of life. Vampirism prevents a mortal from aging, his senses are refined and he becomes stronger. They have a lust for blood, that can only be satiated with blood from other mortals. Vampirism can be reverted if it is treated in its initial phase. Holy water must be applied to the infected person. He must consume a potion made out of Carlina acaulis, commonly known as stemless carline thistle. He must then expose his skin to the Sun from dawn to dusk, so that Arion can remove the curse from him. If the vampiric haemophilia roots in a mortal, he will be curse forever. Unlike lycanthropy, the cure for vampirism has been lost to the ages. It is rediscovered by some mages or priests from time to time, but finding someone who can perform a ritual to remove vampirism and recover his soul is really unusual. History Vampires were created by Osceon in the Age of Creation. He corrupted the souls of mortals so that they hated the Sun. Those gifted, or cursed, by the vampiric haemophilia would become supernatural creatures. They became stronger, their senses were refined and they did not age. As time passed, vampirism spread through Tivaria. Some people contract vampirism seeking for inmortality, but they regret many times. They are deprived from mundane pleasures, they can not walk under the Sun without being hurt and they need to feed on human blood in order to remain sane. Many followers of Osceon are also Vampires. They spread panic at night, when they feed on their preys. The survivors of such attacks become Vampires if they are not treated. The mob organizes lynchings to purge the vampiric threat. Geographic location Vampirism has been spread out all over Tivaria. Those who were infected by vampirism are lynched or banished. The followers of Osceon gather in hideouts. They launch attacks on villages at night so that they can feed on their preys. Triorvania is home to an ancient nobility of Vampires that rules those lands. Despite being Vampires, they were annexed to the Empire in the Alliance Age, when they were crushed by the Empire and the new Count of Triorvania, Veaceslav Lemidov, sweared loyalty to the Emperor and the Gods. Characteristics Vampires are strong creatures. They like to ambush their enemies at night, when they can take advantage of their more advanced sight and senses. Vampires are vulnerable to sunlight and fire. In addition, they can not tolerate strong scents such as the smell of garlic. A popular method to keep Vampires away is to wear a collar of garlic. Finally, holy water and Tivarian crucifixes can be used to ward off the threat of Vampires. Vampires are deadly beasts when they fight in forests and the underground. They are not as effective when they fight in plains, deserts or volcanoes.